gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fair
Miss Simian takes the class to the fair on a field trip. Gumball, Penny, Zack and Darwin, a closely bound group, get in a bet. NOTE: All credit for idea outline come from i love penny, so if you want to praise someone, give it to i love penny This is strangely similar, based off a true story. And, AdventureTimeDVD gets some credit too. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Zack *Jacob * Minor Characters *Miss Simian *Tina *Jamie *Anais *Sebsatian Longquin *Rocky *Bobert *Laurence Needlemyer Cameo *Carmen *Alan *Anton *Banana Joe *Tobias *Idaho *Teri *Molly Collins *William *Masami Transcript/Plot Elmore Junior High, Miss Simian yelling "CLASS!" Miss Simian: Tomorrow we will have our first field trip since forever so I don't have to deal with you brats! The fair! I will pass a form and it will mention your partner, and as you all know, we won't make you sign because it's for your safety! Any questions? [Whole class raises hands Miss Simian: Good, great! Haave a nice day off! out window AHHHH! Gumball: coolly You know Darwin, tomorrow's going to be a miraculous day! Because my partner is going to be... form, picture of Penny" [panics At least it says I don't have to hang out with my partner! nervously Darwin at letter Read the fine print, Gumball! Stay next to your partner at all times, and don't even consider trading! Gumball: nervously Well, what do rules do other than..." by loud sigh from behind him, Turns to Zack Zack: upsettedly Darwin? I'm suposed to go with Darwin?! at Darwin, Darwin slouches lower in chair I shouldn't even go that'll be so lame. back in chair Darwin: scared Gumball, I don't think that I'll like the fair. Zsck pointing finger up I know! Gumball, you, me, Penny and Darwin can travel as a group! It'll be fun! Gumball: to say something Penny up from behind Gumball Actually, it sounds pretty fun! Gumball laugh Hi, Penny... Zack off by rocking back in chair Well, it's decided then. bus, voices singing wheel on the bus Class: THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ALL THE WAY THERE! Rocky: Now let's sing the happy birthday song! in fairground Gumball sighs Here it goes, Darwin... out of bus with Darwin to find Zack and Penny waiting Darwin: enthusiastically Hello! Penny: Hey, dudes! Rocky got us wristbands-" band to reveal a yellow band underneath Rocky: Here you go! I'll guard the bus! bands at Gumball and Darwin, Group walks away awkwardly Rocky out of bus, leaving it open park, walking awkwardly Zack: to stomach destroyer let's go on that one; you guys wouldn't last thirteen seconds without being sick to your stomach. Gumball angrily HEY! I COULD LAST LONGER THEN YOU!!! Darwin: YEAH!!! move near eachother, fists beared. Penny [getting in between Er- this bet is pointless; because I could last longer then you three combined. Zack questioningly Bet? Pfft, sounds good with me. hands with Gumball, Darwin about to take it until he jerks it away. Gumball: indignantly Ten dollars says I can do it longer! away, Zack running after Penny: facepalm Wait up! after them Darwin: around Hey, wait for me! in the direction Penny, Zack and Gumball went line Darwin Gumball, whispering Dude, don't forget Penny's here, and are you sure about this? Gumball chuckling Haha, Darwin, you are hilarious sometimes! and Darwin glance at Penny, who is drinking a soda behind them, GUmball turns red Zack: What's wrong, Gumball, scared that a girl's going to beat you? Gumball: pfft. No! Zack: eyes and turns forward Jacob: That was AWESOME! Gumball: Jacob? What are you doing? Jacob: My mom planned me and Bobert to go to the fair. Zack: Then where's Bobert? Jacob: ON the stomach destroyer Darwin: Cool! Wanna join us? Jacob: Sure. But as soon as your done with your ride. All: Ok! Jacob: See you dudes later! Well, 3 dudes. 1 gal. Gumball: eye on Penny sigh... Oh! We're next! kids on stomach destroyer tall drop; falls All: cheering group getting off destroyer Jacob: Did you have a good ride? Penny: Yes! It was amazing! Jacob: Good! Well, a little birdie told me about your wager. And well… out 10 bucks Zack: Sounds good with me. Darwin: Wait, what about Bobert? Jacob: He went with Rocky on the destroyer, and decided to be his partner. Darwin: Oh. Thinks What about we go on the… group on an insane ride Darwin: screaming INSANE O SPAWN!!! Gumball: cheerfully WOOO! Joe flying beside them Joe: AHHHH! Passes Zack windblown THIS IS AWESOME!!! gets off of ride, dizzy Gumball shaking his head that was… hardcore… Darwin: nauseated Yeah… Jacob: happily Come on; it wasn’t that bad! Penny: That’s easy for you to say! Robots can’t even feel ''sick! Jacob: Oh yeah, I forgot… Zack: Come on guys, let’s get on Sky Drop! extremely long line, Larry admitting people Jacob: Somehow, that line looks scarier than the ride… Penny: Jacob’s right. We should go on something else! group out Larry: Hey kids, enjoy the ride? Gumball: Yeah; very… Penny: Sickening? Gumball from green to red Yeah! That’s it! Zack: snorts Darwin: We should play some games. Jacob: Yes. '''COMING SOON: MORE PLOT, GALLERY.' Trivia *This episode is named after the season 2 Gumball episode, The Fair. *This is the first episode Penny has made involving Zack. *All members: this is something special to thank youm guys! *Based off a true story that Penny, Darwin, Carmen and Gumball get into the bet at the fair. *This is the 1st appearance of Jacob. Gallery Category:Episodes